Bianca Jackson
' Bianca Butcher' (née Jackson, previously Branning) is a fictonal character in EastEnders she is played by Patsy Palmer she returned with her 4 children called the Jackson 5 after a six year break. She is known by shouting Rickaaaayy whenhever she gets angry. Back in the 1990s she gave birth to a girl called Natasha Jackson who suffered from Spina Bifida she was the eldest child out of Bianca's children. In 1997 she married Ricky Butcher then gave birth to her second child Liam who was born in the Queen Vic on Christmas Day. Bianca met a friend called Tiffany Mitchell who she loved very much but sadly she was killed. She left the square in 1999 with baby Liam. Bianca made a return in 2008 with her 4 children called Tiffany Dean , Liam Butcher , Morgan Jackson-King and stepdaughter Whitney Dean. She made a return by singing I want you back by the Jackson 5. After her return she was homeless she decided to leave her kids in the park while she trys to get money for somewhere to live but she is punched in the face. With no choice she returned to her kids and found the police involved but she tells them to stay away but the policeman trys to talk her but ends up punching him and put in a policecar while her children were taken into care. Ricky is fuming with Bianca because she never told him what was going on then started arguing about seeing his son Liam and how tough Tony is but Pat says that her children can stay at her place. When Biancas kids return there not happy because they think that Bianca abandoned them so they dont talk to her. A few months later saw the return of Tony who was welcomed by the family but who he was really looking forward to seeing was Whitney because he has groomed her since she was 12. When the party is over he tells Bianca that Tiffany , Liam and Morgan can sleep toghther. Then he sleeps with Whitney. In December 2008 Whitney tells Bianca of Tonys abuse first she does not believe her but figures out it was true so she calls the cops on him leaving Whitney deaveastated. Though out 2009 Bianca started to fall in love with Ricky again. She tried on many occasions to tell him, but Sam Mitchell was getting in the way. Sam finally left the square and so on Christmas Day she proposed to him and he accepted. In February 2010 the big day was coming up but Bianca didnt have enough money. She got a letter from her Dad David Wicks saying he couldnt come due to work. He sent a huge cheque but Bianca decided to throw it away. She is now married to (the father of her 3 children Natasha,Tiffany and Liam ) ricky It has been confirmed that Bianca will be leaving later this year on maternity leave. It was later confirmed that Bianca was be arrested on 21st January 2011 and will return in late 2011 or early 2012. Key Dates 17 Sep 2009 Nearly kissing Ricky when she finds out he's broken up with Sam. Later, she's outed by him for grassing up Sam to the police. 11 Sep 2009 Fighting with Sam at Sam and Ricky's engagement party. 10 Sep 2009 Leaving the Vic in tears when she overhears Ricky and Sam's engagement. 17 Jul 2009 Celebrating her birthday with a weekend in Brighton. 20 Feb 2009 Receiving paternity test results that Ricky is Tiffany's father. 06 Feb 2009 Confiding in Shirley that Ricky could be Tiffany's father. 09 Dec 2008 Devastated to learn that Tony had been abusing Whitney. 07 Apr 2008 Arriving destitute on Pat's doorstep after her kids were taken into care. Leaving Walford for a new life in Manchester. Dec 1998 Having a baby with Ricky. Apr 1997 Marrying Ricky. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Gingers Category:Returning Characters Category:Mothers Category:Past Characters Category:Returning Characters